


Take my hand and never let go

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, im so, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: The sun rose, painting the sky a beautiful pink as it bathed the landscape in its warm light. In the comfort of his home, their home, Woojin awoke slowly, surrounded by nothing but love and warmth.





	Take my hand and never let go

Woojin opened his eyes slowly as consciousness came to him. He shifted a little, shivering in the cold air. The blanket had been pulled off, covering only half of Woojin. He blinked a few times, his vision focusing and he rolled over, laying his eyes upon the two he shared the bed with.

The blanket thief turned out to be Felix, bundled up in two blankets in the middle of the bed, like a burrito. His orange hair was sticking in every direction, his eyes closed and face relaxed. Woojin’s heart just immediately melted upon the sight. Soft snores slipped past Felix’s lips and Woojin couldn’t help but to reach out to gently brush his fingers over Felix’s rosy cheeks. He was warm, probably because he was wrapped in two thick blankets. Felix let out a little sigh, shifting a little and Woojin smiled, moving his gaze from Felix to Chan.

Chan was already awake, elbow propped up under his head to look down at Felix, his other hand stroking Felix’s hair. Chan’s brown curls were messy and his eyes sleepy. He wore this soft and gentle smile on his lips, eyes full of adoration as he looked at the younger. When Woojin looked up, Chan’s eyes shifted and met Woojin’s.

Woojin and Chan had been together for years, but Woojin still felt like a teenager in love every time their eyes met. His heart swelled, feeling like it was almost too big for his chest and he watched as Chan’s smile widened, eyes crinkling up to crescent moons and dimples deepening in his cheeks.

“Good morning,” Woojin said, voice raspy and he cleared his throat. Chan just chuckled, eyes flickering down to look at Felix. “Did you manage to get any sleep?” he asked, brows furrowing in worry.

“A few hours,” Chan said as Felix shifted, rolling over to lay on his back. There was a moment of silence and Chan moved to brush his fingers over Felix’s brow bone. Woojin glanced down on the youngest, fond smile stretching on his lips as Felix furrowed his brows, still asleep. “I’ll just take a nap later today or something. It’s okay.”

“You sure?” Woojin asked and Chan just nodded, leaning down to press his lips against Felix’s cheek. At this point, Woojin’s heart was threatening to burst out of his ribcage. He loved these kind of mornings, where none of them had to get up early for work. Where all of them could just spend these precious moments together, in their own world. Woojin leaned down, pressing a kiss on Felix’s temple before moving to rest his face in the crook of Felix’s neck, nose nuzzling into the warm skin. He reached out a hand, fingers fumbling to find Chan’s hand to lace their fingers together.

“It’s Sunday,” Felix mumbled, voice rough and lower than usual. “It’s too early to be awake,” he continued, a loud whine slipping past his lips as Chan grabbed his chin to kiss his cheek again. Felix wiggled around a little, trying to get out of the burrito of blankets, grumbling as he did.

“How’s it going sweetheart?” Woojin asked, chuckling when Felix just replied with a grunt. He moved back, letting go of Chan’s hand to give Felix the space to get his arms free.

“We have two blankets in this bed and somehow you hogged both of them,” Chan said fondly, brushing the back of his fingers over Felix’s face as Felix untangled himself.

“I’d say we get another one, but I think you would just hog that one too and I am getting worried about you suffocating under all the blankets,” Woojin cooed. Felix blinked, sleep still in his eyes and he turned to look at Woojin, frown on his face.

“It’s too early for you two to bully me,” he sulked and Woojin laughed, propping himself up so he could look down at Felix. He could see Felix clench his jaw, trying his best to keep the frown on his face and not break into a smile. As soon as the smile finally broke out on his lips, Woojin leaned down to kiss him. His lips moved against Felix’s slowly, lazily and he let his lips linger for a second, just smiling against Felix’s.

He pulled back, just taking in the sight of Felix among the pale sheets before he sat up. Chan was already sitting up and as soon as their eyes met, Woojin reached out to brush his fingers over Chan’s arm. Chan smiled softly, dimples appearing and adoration in his eyes. It made Woojin’s heart warm and fuzzy. He leaned in, tugging on Chan’s arm to pull him closer. This kiss was a bit quicker than the one with Felix, as Chan was more awake and alert than their younger boyfriend. A hand came to rest on Woojin’s jaw, deepening the kiss ever so slightly.

When they parted, they took a moment to just look into Chan’s warm eyes, his breath mingling with Chan’s. He pressed a short, quick kiss on Chan’s lips, his smile widening as Chan brushed the pad of his thumb over Woojin’s cheekbone. Woojin turned his head a little, still holding Chan close as he rubbed soothing circles on Chan’s arm. Felix was still laying on his back, his eyes still sleepy but they were so soft and held so much adoration it almost hurt Woojin.

“I love you,” he whispered, his fingers weakly reaching out but they ended up just brushing over the blanket. “Both of you,” he continued and so much warmth just bloomed in Woojin. He glanced back at Chan, giving him a small kiss before he laid down again, tugging Chan along. Both of nuzzled into Felix’s neck and the youngest squirmed, a small squeak slipping past his lips. Woojin smiled, lacing his fingers together with Chan’s.

“I love you too, both of you,” Chan murmured softly and Woojin moved his head enough to see Chan press a kiss on Felix’s neck before he laid down on the soft pillow again. Woojin squeezed Chan’s hand gently, pressing his nose into Felix skin and inhaled. Felix smelled like vanilla, fresh laundry and _home_. Emotions were about to overwhelm Woojin as the thought hit him. This was his home. Not this specific apartment or this city. His home was with Chan and Felix, wherever they ended up. As long as they were together, Woojin was home.

“God,” he whispered against Felix skin, loud enough for Chan to hear him. “I love you two so so much,” he continued, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

There was a silence in the air, a comfortable and warm silence as the three of them just held each other. They didn’t need words in this moment, they had said what they needed to say. For now, they just listened to each other’s breathing, each other's heartbeats. Fingers brushed over the soft sheets and lips ghosted over skin. They didn’t rush anything, for they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> sOFT?? WOOCHANLIX??? YES  
> i was.... i dont know im feeling fuzzy and soft uwu 
> 
> you can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twitter or [here on cc](https://curiouscat.me/sparklegay1337)
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading uwu ily <3


End file.
